A Future Of Us?
by Elfie-100
Summary: Tori Vega Is Sent Ten Years Into The Future. She Doesn't Realise This And Sets Out To Find Answers. She Meets Her Future Self And Finds Out That The Future Is A Really Confusing Place. But There Is One Thing That She Is Sure About. And That Is That She Has To Get Back To Her Own Time And Change What Is About To Happen. But Can The Future Be Changed Without Consequences?
1. 1 - Awaken My Future

**Hi. Thank you for clicking on this fanfic. Just to let you know before you start that some of the facts could be incorrect, like the date of Tori's birthday, but none of the vital things will be wrong... hopefully. ****My ideas are going to be somewhat based on the book 'A Year Without Autumn,' but you don't need to have read it to understand what is going on. If you haven't watched Victorious, you won't know the characters but you should be able to follow pretty easily. **I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Summary : Tori Vega awakens on her eighteenth birthday to a new world. Or to be correct, a world she has never lived in. She has been transported to the future. She sets out to find answers and soon meets her future self. The future is a confusing place, but there is one thing that Tori is certain about. That she has to get back to her own time and change what is about to happen.**

* * *

Tori checked the calendar, which hung about head height on her bedroom wall. Yep. It was her birthday, the 16th of February. She smiled; she couldn't believe that it was the day she was going to turn eighteen. Seriously, eighteen? But there was also something wrong, very wrong, and Tori hadn't noticed it when she had first woken up. Her room wasn't painted blue anymore, it was pink, and it had children's toys in it. There were doll's and teddy bears, dolls houses and little ballet figurines. There were princess outfits strewn around the floor and a pink bedcover with fairies on it.

Tori was sure that, last time she checked, this wasn't her room. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

_Tori: Trina! Trina! Get in here and tell me that this room isn't pink and that I'm imagining all... this._

She gestured to the room with her hand.

There was no reply. Her older sister must still be in bed. Damn Trina. Why couldn't she wake up early for once in her life, just for her little sisters birthday? Tori made her way round all the stuff to the door. When she trod on a doll, which was in a horrible pink dress, it was hard under her foot. Could you imagine that you were feeling things that weren't there?

The whole house was a mess, like someone had gone through it on an angry rampage. Now Tori was certain that she wasn't imagining things. Now that she thought about it, her parents, and occasionally Trina, would usually came to say happy birthday to her. They had never left it this late before. Tori was starting to get really worried, but not about her parents being unsociable.

What had happened to her house? What had happened to _her_?

This was not the birthday she had hoped for.

_Tori: Mum?_

Silence.

_Tori: Dad?_

Silence.

_Tori: Trina?_

Silence.

_Tori: If this is some sick joke you're playing, it's not funny!_

Nobody answered because the house was evidently empty. She hurried to the front door which was in the wrong place, unlocked it with fumbling fingers, and ran down the path and through the gate, leaving it open and swinging behind her. She didn't stop running until she recognised something familiar. She stopped panting standing in front of Andre's house. Or what she hoped was Andre's house.

She bit her lip and rapped on the front door. André's mum answered but she wasn't the woman who Tori knew. She had lost a lot of weight and her black hair was turning grey and there were frown lines on her forehead. Signs of old age. But she had been fine only yesterday.

_Tori: Mrs Harris?_

The old woman studied her.

_Mrs Harris: You look a lot like and old friend of André's. Is Tori Vega some relative of yours, or am I mistaken?_

_Tori: I-I am Tori Vega._

_Mrs Harris: Don't play tricks on me, child. Tori Vega now lives with my André, and she looks a lot older than you, child. If you're looking for her you'll find her on Baker's Street, number seventeen. Do you know the place? Now off with you, I don't want kids on my doorstep._

And with that she shut the door on her, leaving her reply for the air to hear. Tori was stunned. It seemed like the only place left for her to go, was Baker's Street. And she really and truly needed answers. _This must be a dream._ Tori thought. But even her imagination never ran this wild. Maybe she was Cat, dreaming that she was Tori in this situation.

Or maybe there's another good reason behind all this.


	2. 2 - Meeting Me and Some Shocking News

Tori walked down Baker's Street, head down. She had already had enough of the strange glances she was getting from people she knew, or used to know. Some of them were just faces that she recognised. Others were more familiar to her, like Sinjin. He certainly hadn't changed much.**  
**

She looked out for number seventeen.

It turned out to be a small apartment. She read the sign again, they, or herself, lived on the top floor. She knocked but nobody answered. She reached for the door handle but then drew back her hand, feeling like an intruder. Was she intruding? Could you intrude in a home that was owned by another version of yourself? Or was it herself, or someone completely different?

A shadow fell over the door, blocking out her own. The person was bigger than her. She froze, her hand once again on the door handle. Slowly she turned around. André. As she had suspected.

_Tori: I - I..._

She stopped. André had hs mouth open like he was about to say something, and it looked like he was trying really hard to get something out, but nothing came.

_Tori: Can we um... go inside... look, I'll explain, it's kinda complicated. Okay, very complicated. So, inside?_

She gestured to the doorway behind her. He nodded and moved past her to unlock the door.

Inside was... nice. There was a vase of flowers on the table in the room and a small cornered off area which was the kitchen. She was tempted to go down the hallway into the bedroom, but decided against it. She perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa while André went into the kitchen.

_André: Tea? Coffee? Hot Chocolate?_

_Tori: Er, coffee. Coffee would be fine thanks. Just great.  
_

The tension in the room had eased off a bit. André was still shocked, Tori could tell, but he was trying to hide it. He could tell that Tori was nervous herself. Tori looked at her friend/future boyfriend/future hus... Tori wasn't going to go there. He was even more muscular than he had been. His skin was still dark and his hair was still the same. But he had aged. But not in a bad way. He looked more manly, not a boy anymore.

Tori had to remind herself that all was true. That he wasn't a boy anymore.

He set the coffee down in front of her, just how she liked it. He sat down too, but made no move toward her. He didn't drape his arm around her or anything. _But he wouldn't._ Tori said to herself._ You're not together yet._

_André: So?  
_

_Tori: Er...  
_

_André: Listen. This is how it is from my point of view. I come home from work, park the car, walk to my front door. On the way home I pop into the store, to buy Tori a present, it's her birthday. When I do reach the front door, someone's standing there. She turns round and I think to myself, oh my gosh, that girl there looks just like Tori when she was younger. Identical even. And little Tori says, can I come inside, I'll explain? What is there to explain little Tori, other than the fact that I'm going crazy?  
_

_Tori: Okay, just promise me that you'll hear me out. And don't call me little Tori.  
_

_André: Okay, I'll hear you out.  
_

She took a deep breath.

_Tori: So, I am Tori Vega. It's my eighteenth birthday. I woke up and I wasn't in my house. I went outside. Everything had changed. I went to your house. Your mum... she was..._

_André: Old?  
_

_Tori: Yeah, sorry.  
_

_André: No problem. Anyway?  
_

_Tori: And she told me that I'd find Tori Vega here. She didn't believe that Tori was me.  
_

_André: She wouldn't. I don't know if I do...  
_

_Tori: So you don't believe me?  
_

_André: No, it's not that. I do but...  
_

_Tori: It's hard to?  
_

_André: Yeah, I'll stop interrupting. Carry on.  
_

_Tori: Anyway, that's it really. I came here and here we are. The only thing I can think about is... time travel. Now I sound crazy. How old am I now anyway?  
_

_André: Twenty-eight today.  
_

_Tori: Wow. Wait. I'm working!  
_

_André: Money doesn't fall out of the sky. We can barely afford to keep the place.  
_

Tori was about to answer but then she heard the front door open. She looked at André and he looked back and shrugged his shoulders. Wow, he was a great help.

_Older Tori: I'm home, honey._

Honey? Tori wanted to gag. Not that she didn't like André. She had just never thought about him in that way.

_Older Tori: André? Are you home?_

_André: I'm home, in here.  
_

* * *

**(I put a break here because this might go on for a while and I don't want to bore you all... if you are still reading that is).**_  
_

The older version of Tori walked in. She looked at Tori and sighed. She didn't seem too affected.

_André: You... don't find this strange?_

He had picked up on older Tori's indifference in mood too.

_Tori: No. _

_André: And your reason for that is?  
_

_Older Tori: Because... I knew it was going to happen. And Tori, please don't say. Ah, I _get_ it.  
_

_Tori: What! How'd you know I was going to say... what the hell!"  
_

_Older Tori: So you don't really get it and I just changed the past. Wow, I really shouldn't have done that.  
_

_Tori: Explain. Now.  
_

_Older Tori: And I really shouldn't have done that either. I just turned myself against myself, if that's possible.  
_

_Tori: Just spit. It. Out.  
_

_Older Tori: Chill, little me. You are me. You are me ten years ago and I am you, ten years into the future. Or the future in your time, the present in mine. So I travelled ten years into the future when I was eighteen and had this conversation. I knew you were going to say that because I have already said it myself. Well, I technically didn't because you are the present day and I am you're future but this is the present day for me, but in your time, this hasn't happened. Me telling you not to say that changed what happened so anything could suddenly change now and it could be bad, but I doubt it.  
_

_André: So, we're not real? Only Tori, little Tori, is?  
_

_Tori: Don't call me little.  
_

_André: So? Real or not?  
_

_Older Tori: We are to us because this is the present but to Tori it is only really a living image.  
_

_Tori: Wow, that really is confusing.  
_

_Older Tori: I don't expect you to understand, when you are twenty-eight, this will happen to you. You're past self-will visit you and then go back into the past.  
_

_Tori: Wait... I go back? How?  
_

_Older Tori: Don't worry you will. And you can decide to stay but that could be bad. For example, if I killed you now, or us or me or whoever we are, then I would just go, disappear, poof, when you died. Because if you died in the past then I can't exist. So if you stayed, I don't know what would happen. I only know what will happen if you do exactly the same as I did, which you would do without influence. But you haven't, because since I told you not to say 'Ah I get it', then the conversation changed from what happened to me to what happened to you.  
_

_Tori: Okay you are really confusing me, so just don't please.  
_

_Older Tori: This isn't really relevant anyway but I just thought I'd explain if you wanted to know. I'll shut up now.  
_

Unsurprisingly, André stayed quite. He had a furrowed brow as if he was trying to work out what the hell that conversation was about. Tori smiled vaguely and looked at her future self, like she had to André. She looked older, obviously but she had changed a lot.

Her face was lined and it looked like she had gone through a lot of stress. Tori remembered back to the comment André had made about money not falling out of trees. Tori smiled sadly. She hated knowing what her future was going to be like but she, older she, had said that it would all change. Hopefully for the better.

Tori's clothes were basic and she had changed her hair colour. Tori liked it. I was a little darker brown, but not by much, and had a slight reddish tint to it.

_Tori: Okay, I have some questions. Where do you both work?_

_Older Tori: Okay then. André works in the music shop. And I just work at the supermarket.  
_

_Tori: What! How about all the music? André, you're crazy talented and I'm... I can sing. You know, I might be able to get somewhere.  
_

_Older Tori: I turned down a big deal. Big mistake. All I cared about was not being without my friends. I would have had to move far away. Stuff that. I wish I hadn't.  
_

_Tori: How about my... our friends?  
_

This time they exchanged a look. It was obviously the wrong question.

_Tori: Well?_

_André: Jade and Beck moved to Canada.  
_

_Older Tori: Your sister moved away aswell.  
_

_André: But Robbie's still here.  
_

_Tori: How about Cat?  
_

They paused and then nodded.

_André: She... isn't here.__  
_

_Tori: Oh?  
_

_Older Tori: Just tell her.  
_

_Tori: What!  
_

_André: She...  
_

_Older Tori: Look Tori. She died but it was a long time ago. She had a car crash.  
_

_Tori: No!  
_

Her scream tore out of her wild and furious. At whom she didn't know. Then an idea came to her._  
_

_Tori: When did it happen?_

_Older Tori: Tori no.  
_

_Tori: TELL ME!  
_

_André: In a week it'll be ten years.  
_

_Tori: A week from my time. I can stop it. Wait. Why didn't you do anything?  
_

She turned on herself, or her older self, furious. She hated what she had turned out like.

_Tori: I would have helped! I would have done something! Why didn't I?  
_

_Older Tori: I should never have changed this conversation. Listen, little me, changing the past is dangerous.  
_

_Tori: Why? It hasn't happened to me yet. Are you afraid that things won't be the same for you? Well, stuff you, you're not me.  
_

_Older Tori: This isn't the birthday I had hoped for._

* * *

**What do you think? What do you think? Please review! I don't know if you found this confusing, I sure did. Wait, is that possible?  
**

**And there will probably not be any Bori, maybe a little if I can squeeze it in and make it fit. But there will be Bade, Cabbie and Tandre. And Cat died?! But Tori is going to try to change that. If you have any suggestions they will be appreciated, especially on how Tori is going to get back to her own time. And I'm going to stop doing Older Tori and Tori, I'll make one Victoria or something._  
_**


	3. 3 - Missing You

It was 16th February 2012, the time was 9:00am, exactly, and if you haven't already picked it up, this is the present day which now holds: Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, Jade West, André Harris, Trina Vega, Mrs Vega, Mr Vega, Sikowitz, Sinjin and all the other people who had been there since they were born. Except for Tori Vega.

_Mrs Vega: No, no, you have to find her. You have to._

_Trina: Leave it Mum. She probably just popped out for a while.  
_

But Trina looked unconvinced herself. Cat was crying, holding on to Robbie and he was awkwardly patting her. He looked over to Beck for help. _Hug her,_ he mouthed. Robbie hesitated then wrapped an arm around Cat. She nestled closer into him and Robbie smiled realising he liked it. Then it ended when Cat pulled away to wipe her eyes. There were tracks of black running down he cheeks but nobody seemed to notice except for Robbie.

_Cat: I can't believe that she - she's gone. I wanted to give her - her present and now I ca - can't._

_Robbie: I know. I know.  
_

_Cat: No, you du - don't. You haven't even got her present yet.  
_

_Robbie: Yeah, but I was going to.  
_

Cat turned her tearful face away from Robbie and he was left alone. It wasn't much different to usual but he had really enjoyed them few moments in her company and he had felt more than a friend to her.

_Rex: You never get the chicks do you Rob? Not even the insane one's who nobody else like's._

_Robbie: Don't insult Cat and me. That's a time out._

He shoved Rex in his backpack, ignoring his defying yells, for what felt like the millionth time that week.

**Two Hours Later**

The police had taken Mr and Mrs Vega along with Trina in for questioning. Beck and André had gone along too, to comfort the family and fill in the gaps with the details that they had missed. The police made notes and said things like 'hmm hmm' and 'er huh' in the pauses.

Beck and André had looked at each other and Beck had whispered to André.

_Beck: I don't think this case is at the top of their list._

_André: They don't seem too interested._

_Beck: But she's only been missing for a few hours.  
_

_André: Hmm. Maybe they'll pay more attention to it after a few days._

_Beck: Yeah, but I'm sure she'll turn up, by then.  
_

_André: Tori would never give up without a fight.  
_

_Beck: So you're suggesting that she's not coming back?  
_

_André: No. What I'm saying that she went somewhere at her own free will.  
_

Beck nodded like it suddenly all made sense. He ran through different scenarios in his head. Somebody could have killed her in her sleep and dragged her body off without anybody noticing. But that seemed unlikely, what would be their motive? She could have decided to go for a morning stroll. But wouldn't she have left a note? He shook his head. He couldn't think of anything that fitted. There was a clue that they were all missing. He was sure of it.

He had rang up Tori's house to bid her happy birthday, but instead of Tori answering in a cheerful way, it had been Mrs Vega choking out words between sobs. He had hung up immediately and driven over to the Vega's house to see what the matter was.

On his arrival, he had found out that Tori had 'mysteriously disappeared' and that all the doors were locked, so she couldn't have left without leaving one of the bolts open. At first he had thought that Mrs Vega was a little confused but then he had foun out that there were a lot of things that didn't fit in this case.

Beck got up and left the police station and drove back to Tori's house.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short, boring and pointless chapter, I just wrote it as an in-between chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews and support. Keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	4. 4 - Mystery Girl

Tori had left the apartment now, leaving the door swinging open. André and her older self didn't follow her but she knew that they wouldn't let her out of their sight for long. She crossed the road without looking and a car had to swerve to avoid hitting her. The driver beeped at her and shouted some rude things out of the window.

Now her older self came running out.

_OlderTori: Watch what you're doing. This isn't just effecting you, its effecting me aswell._

Her voice was angry and Tori knew that she was pushing it._  
_

_Tori: You just said that we were the same person.  
_

_OlderTori: Well, you just said that we weren't.  
_

_Tori: Ok fine. You are Victoria and I'll be called Tori? Now we have different names, we are **not** the same.  
_

_Victoria: Make your mind up._

Tori walked away without bothering to say goodbye and Victoria trotted behind her. Tori sped up but she honestly had no clue where she was going. Victoria grabbed her shoulder and swung her around._  
_

_Victoria: Tori this is dangerous, you can't do anything. Go back to your time and **stay put**._

_Tori: No, I can't let Cat die._

_Victoria: If you save Cat, you might kill others. Messing with times is dangerous. I thought you were sensible.  
_

_Tori: So if Cat lives others die? What do you think she is? Some kind of sacrifice?  
_

_Victoria: No. You're too young to...  
_

_Tori: Don't give me that. If you won't help, I'll find someone else that will.  
_

Tori hailed down a cab that was passing, leapt in, shoved the money at the driver and snapped at him to hurry. He gunned it, leaving Victoria standing on the pavement. She had been too surprised to react.

_Tori: Canada._

_Driver: That's a very big place._

_Tori: Just take me to Canada._

_Driver: Where about?_

_Tori: Oh..._

_Driver: Pardon?_

Where had Beck come from?

_Tori: Ottawa?_

_Driver: Ottawa here we come!  
_

The drive took hours. She checked her pear phone for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes to find it dead. She should have charged it last night. Or maybe they had different phones. Like phones from the future and her one wouldn't work because it was too old.

She didn't say much to the driver, but he didn't seem to notice that he wasn't listening to his long rants. Oh well, it kept him occupied. When they reached Ottawa the driver pulled over and held out his hand.

_Tori: Er..._

_Driver: Money please._

_Tori: I already paid!_

_Driver: You paid me five dollars, I am expecting sixty..._

_Tori: Sixty! What.. I mean... Sixty!_

_Driver: Would you like me to phone the police and then you can explain them your troubles in jail?_

_Tori: No, no, no. It's just I wasn't expecting it to be so much._

She dug out another fifty-five dollars out of her purse and handed them over, before he could pull out his phone or whatever funky gadget the future had. She looked into her purse. Great. She had no money left now.

* * *

Ottawa was packed. And beautiful. The Canadian flag was dotted around on large posts. At least she was in the right country. That was a good start. The natural light was dimming, so the lights were turned on, casting an orange glow across the city. Tori stopped to look at the natural beauty of the place along with the other hundreds and thousands of tourists.

But Tori wasn't here for sight-seeing. She was here for a reason. She tore her eyes away from everything and walked head down away from all the noise.

She arrived at a housing estate and walked in. She passed an elderly man and woman, then a group of teenagers. She had just walked past a girl of her age when she stopped and spun around.

_Tori: Excuse me? Do you know anybody called Jade West?_

The girl looked at her and glared.

_Girl: If you're a friend of hers I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I don't want to talk to you anyway.  
_

_Tori: No wait! I hate her, I really do but I really need to speak to her. And do you know Beck Oliver?  
_

_Girl: Oh, Beck. Yeah, he's a great friend of mine. We're really close.  
_

It amused Tori how quickly her mood had changed.

_Tori: So... where do Beck and Jade live?_

_Girl: And I would tell you that because?  
_

_Tori: Just tell me... please?  
_

_Girl: Just. Stop. Trying. I wouldn't tell you if you begged me to. Beck is **mine** and he should have been a long time ago.  
_

The girl stuck her nose in the air and walked off. There was something familiar about her but Tori couldn't quite place her finger on it._  
_

She caught another glimpse of the girl in a cars wing mirror.

Her hair was dyed purple and was piled messily on top of her head. She had dark foundation on her face, turning her orange. She had on mascara and thick eye liner and black eye shadow. Her lips were a dark red and she had in yellow contacts. She was wearing a short black dress, which was barely legal.

But Tori wasn't really paying attention to any of this. She now knew who this girl was.


	5. 5 - Jade and Beck and Tori

**TORI'S POV**

Finally, Tori found herself outside of Beck and Jade's house. It had taken her a full day of searching and strange looks from people until someone took pity on her and gave her the directions. It had turned out that she had been in the right area, just not on the right street.

The house, and it really was a house, was large. No doubt, the money had come from Beck's parents. Tori envied him. It was Tudor like and the windows had bars over them. Obviously Jade's doing. There was a stone path leading up to the door and the garden was filled with roses and tulips and other flowers. Not Jade's doing. Beck's maybe? There was also a vegetable patch, and the front door, made of heavy oak, stood in front of Tori. She rapped on it with her knuckles.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

What was up with people these days? Were they ever in?

She turned away; she would try again tomorrow. And if they didn't answer, she would try again the next day. And the next, and the next, and the next.

**JADE AND BECK'S POV**

_Jade: I don't open the door to __anybody I don't like, so if you're on that list, go away! _

_Beck: Relax.  
_

Jade glared at him and moved to the spy-hole to see who it was. She saw a tanned face with medium length, dark hair and high cheeks bones. The girl was standing there idly, studying the door.

_Jade: What the..._

Beck moved her gently out the way.

_Beck: Wait a minute..._

Beck flung the door open, just as Tori started to walk away.

_Beck: Wait._

_Tori: _(turning round) _Uh... hi?  
_

What were the chances that a girl knocked on his door; a girl who looked exactly like a younger Tori? Not a high one.

_Beck: Are you Tori?_

_Tori: Well yeah, but not the one who know. I'll explain but can I just get some sleep first?_

Beck nodded and even Jade looked too shocked to make any sarcastic comments.

Five minutes later Tori was fast asleep.

**Jade's POV**

Dear Diary,

I am really confused as you can probably tell. It is not often that I bother to pick up a pen and write in you. When was the last time... oh yeah... ten years ago? But I think that this is something worth writing down. I really don't want to read the previous entry, it brings me grief that I still can't handle, but maybe one day, someone will read this and cry for Cat. But it will not be me. Not today anyway.

Right, to the point.

A girl knocked at our door and she looked exactly like a younger version of Tori. Identical even. Okay, say I'm crazy, I probably am. But there is something in my head that is telling me that this has happened before. I just can't quite catch on to the memory. If it is a memory. There you go, I said it.

And now I think I really am crazy. Tori has disappeared and i just makes me think that I have imagined all this. But Beck says he saw her and he is everything but crazy. And my bed had a warm hollow in it, like someone had just got up. What made her leave? And if it wasn't Tori, then who was just sleeping in my bed?


End file.
